


Board Games in Hell

by nonnie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Board Games, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-17
Updated: 2010-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnie/pseuds/nonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sam, Adam, Lucifer and Michael get locked in the cage, they have to find a way to entertain themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Board Games in Hell

Parcheesi was out. The first time Michael captured one of Lucifer's pieces, Lucifer started shouting about how Michael was always trying to keep him from getting home and turned over the board.

They tried Clue next, but it only took two games for Adam and Sam to figure out that neither of the angels had any qualms about cheating by peeking through the envelope.

Adam jokingly suggested strip poker after that, but the joke fell flat when Lucifer got very enthused about the whole idea and recommended starting with the epidermis.

Michael said that it should really be Adam and Sam's job to suggest something. "You humans are the ones who get to gambol around having fun. When I was your age, I was preparing to lead heaven's armies," he sniffed.

"Hah," Lucifer said. "Liar. You had that crush on Remiel. You spent all that time polishing your aura." He leaned toward Adam and Sam. "Remiel had these wings--"

"How 'bout them Twins?" Adam interrupted before Michael could get too hot. The last time he'd gotten upset it had taken Adam and Sam an entire hour to grow their eyeballs back. Neither wished to repeat the experience.

"Good team." Sam said. He had no idea whether it was true or not, but it was something to say.

"I still think we should try the strip poker at least once," Lucifer said.

"No!" Sam sighed. He really hadn't given much thought to what would happen after he walked in the cage. He certainly hadn't thought to come up with party games. "Lately, Dean and I pretty much just blew off steam by getting drunk and having sex."

Adam choked. Michael wrote IOU One Lenticular Galaxy onto one of the Clue papers and handed it to Lucifer. "This will crush Castiel," he said with a dark glare at Sam.

"With women!" Sam shouted. "We'd go to bars and pick up, oh, never mind." He grabbed a box from the pile without looking. "We should play this one next." He noticed too late how very covered in hearts the whole thing was.

Michael pulled a card from the box. "What television show would you watch if it contained full nudity?" he read.

"What counts as full nudity?" Lucifer asked. "Down to the bone, or only to the entrails?"

The End


End file.
